


A Sick Stone

by limbo11037



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sickfic, no first draft no editing no beta read we die like MEN, pebbles the cat is an ICON who loves to piss bot off and love her fuck you, the boys;;;;;make pancakes;;;;;together;; hnh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limbo11037/pseuds/limbo11037
Summary: After many a missed call and message, Bot goes to investigate why Stone didn't come to work today.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik & Agent Stone, Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 18
Kudos: 66





	A Sick Stone

**Author's Note:**

> did i see 1 (one) of my friends doodles and made an entire fic on it? yes yes i did  
> did it take me like a month to complete? yes yes it did
> 
> (uuh cw; mentions of throwing up mentions of alcohol and being drunk)

Here he was.

Yet again.

On his sofa.

Staring at the  celling .

His head throbbing.

God he could throw up at any moment.

Knocks at his door dragged him out of his mindless staring.

Maybe if he stayed quiet and pretended no one was home the knocking would stop.

…

Nope, the knocking only became louder.

He was almost convinced that the knocking wasn’t at his door and was instead in his head. Perhaps someone was in his  apartment knocking at his head.

He sat up on his sofa and tried to right himself, he could practically feel his brain seep down from his head to his lungs.

What had he been drinking? Whatever it was he’d drank too much of it.

So much for not being a lightweight.

He pushed himself off of his sofa, almost falling over as he walked out of his living room and out into the hallway where the knocking became louder, practically bouncing off of the walls and rattling around his brain.

Resting a hand on the wall and another on his head, he  trekked his way down the hall.

Reaching the door, he yanked it open and was met with a gloved fist stopping short of his nose, before lowering to the owner of the hands side.

“Stone you look like shit.”

A crooked smile  appeared on his face as he recognised his bosses  signature bluntness.

“ Hellooo doc-doctor what are you,” He swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat, “what are you doing  here ?”

Robotnik frowned at the agent, putting a hand on his bony hip and pushing his circular glasses up his face with the other.

“You haven’t been answering any of my calls or my messages so either you were dead or didn’t fear death.”

Stone squinted at the doctor as he leaned on his door frame for support.

“I didn’t get any calls or messages, if I  did I would’ve picked up the phone, I'd never not pick up the phone when the love of my life is calling.”

Robotnik’s eyes widened and he spluttered, trying to keep his composure, his face flushing red.

He took off his right glove and hurriedly placed the back of his hand to Stone’s forehead.

“S-Stone you have a fever why  aren't you in bed.”

“You were knocking at my door what was I supposed to do let you knock until you eventually knock my door  dow -”

“Shut up and get inside come on I  haven't got all day  I'm a busy man Stone.”

“Oh hey- your nails are painted! I didn’t know you painted your nails love- and such a pretty colour too! The black really matches the rest of the  bla -”

“I said shut up! And let go of my hand you  imbecile .”

Robotnik tore his hand out of Stone’s grasp as he tried to get the agent back into his apartment.

“ WoaH my legs are not in it to win it t-today.”

Stone’s legs trembled and he nearly fell over, only being saved by  Robotnik wrapping the agents arm around his shoulder, helping him in and closing the door behind them with a free leg.

“Stone  where's your bedroom.”

“Woah  woah woah slow down doc, at least take me to dinner first good god.”

The doctor rolled his eyes.

“So that you can get some rest you  nitwit .”

“ Aaaah I see I get  ya I get  ya \- door down the ‘all on our right.”

He helped Stone down the hall and entered his- Stone's bedroom.

“I  can't believe my love is finally in my bedroom!  Oh, it must be a dream come  tru -”

“S-tone I will drop you if you don’t shut up a-nd stop calling me that.”

“Why must you  silence the truth doctor? We are away from the public eye you need not be ashamed-”

Robotnik whipped his head around at Stone,  startling him.

“Stone, listen  to me, you are delirious, you don’t know what you’re saying.”

The agent was silent for a moment before the surprised expression left his face.

“And you’re beautiful.”

He let out an  exasperated groan and looked away from the sickeningly lovey-dovey expression that Stone wore.

Stone landed on the bed disorientated, the springy  mattress dipping with the weight.

“Oh god  I'm . Ugh.”

“Do you need a sick bowl?”

“I’ll be f-fine.”

“Fucking liar, I'll be back.”

Robotnik put his glove back on, left Stone’s bedroom and walked down the hall, entering the kitchen.

Looking around, he could see some of the cupboards were wide open and the doctor could see multiple glasses and plates inside. There were dirty plates and cups in and around the sink.

‘Hypocrite.’

He looked up at the top of the cupboards and spotted a big plastic bowl.

‘That’ll do.’

He took the bowl off of the cupboard and turned on his heel, walking out of the kitchen, down the hall and back into Stone’s bedroom only to be greeted with the sight of Stone’s bare chest and boxers, his dress shirt on the floor and his slacks at his knees as the agent struggled to get them off.

Were those tattoos? Semper fidelis displayed across his chest- an anchor on his left bicep- a lighthouse on his right leg?

“Having trouble getting out of your pants? Need the big bad  Robotnik to help you out?” 

“First you get me into my bedroom now you’re getting me out of my pants? I’m flattered doctor.”

Robotnik groaned and fell backwards, around the door and slammed against the wall behind him.

“Do it yourself  lover boy .”

Stone laughed before he himself groaned in pain and continued to take off his slacks. A minute later Stone called out.

“You can come back in now handsome; I'm all covered up now.

The doctor rolled his eyes yet again and swirled back around the door, walking over to Stone’s bed and putting the bowl on his bedside table.

“Liar, your upper torso is still out.”

“You’re just going to have to resist the temptations of staring at my incredibly enticing pectorals.”

Robotnik scoffed and walked over to the window at the foot of Stone’s bed, opening it to let some of the 2am air in.

“Oh, I forgot something.”

The older man left the room yet again and came back with two water bottles, placing them beside Stone’s sick bowl.

“Thanks honey.”

Robotnik turned away and left the door, walking out into the hallway and flicking off the light in Stone’s bedroom before closing the door.

Or at least he would’ve if he wasn’t stopped by Stone calling out for him.

“Hey doctor?”

He looked back at the younger man.

“Yes?”

“If I didn’t know you any better, I'd say you cared for me.” A cheeky smile spread across Stone’s face.

“Ugh-”

“Wait!”  Robotnik was stopped in his tracks yet again, “Thank you sir, truly.” his expression turned sincere.

The doctor paused.

“Of course, Stone, can't have my assistant be sick now can I.”

“I love you doctor.”

Robotnik stared at Stone’s face illuminated by the light peering in through the window, before nodding curtly and closing the door, lightly leaning on it.

He pondered for a moment, staring at the floor with a  stern expression.

Surely Stone didn’t  mean that, right?

The older man shook his head. 

‘ Of course he didn’t mean that, he’s got a fever, he’s obviously delirious.’

Well now what. Should he go home?

But what if Stone wakes up in the night and vomits? He will surely need help in some capacity, he can barely walk for  god's sake.

He sighed.

‘Guess  I'm spending the night here.’

Robotnik decided to look around, if he was going to spend the night he might as well know his way around the apartment. He’d seen a door in the kitchen so he supposed that he’d start there.

Walking into the kitchen, he found the door that he was looking for next to the fridge. Opening it up he saw a small hallway that had two doors on the left.

Opening the door closest to him, he found a small storage closet with  exactly what you’d expect, a  vacuum cleaner, a few coats, shoeboxes- the usual. 

Closing the storage closet, he moved onto the next door. Opening it he found a bathroom. It was pretty simple; a shower, a toilet, a sink with a mirror cupboard above it, really nothing all that special. Taking a look inside the cupboard he saw on the bottom shelf a used blue toothbrush, dental floss and  toothpaste. O n the top shelf there were painkillers, bandages and sleep medicine along with other  miscellaneous medicine.

Leaving the bathroom and then in turn the kitchen, he entered the living room.

To put it simply, it was a mess.

There were beer cans and bottles all over, a very full ashtray alongside an open box of pre-rolled  cigarettes and miscellaneous papers all over the floor and coffee table. The sofa was in a state of disarray and the light on the tv was orange showing that the tv had turned itself off. Stone had probably passed out while watching it.

This was the last room in the apartment and there was no air  mattress in the storage closet  or spare bedroom meaning he was going to have to sleep there.

On the sofa.

Groaning at his misfortune, he set to work clearing up the living room.

It took around 30 mins for  Robotnik to clear everything away and he had to take breaks to stretch at least 8 times but he’d finally cleared away all the beer bottles and beer,  emptied the ashtray, put all the papers on the coffee table and righted the sofa.

After taking off his shoes and coat, putting them on the shoe rack and the coat hanger at the door, he flopped on the duvet that he’d taken from the storage closet and put on the sofa and thought over the day as per usual.

First Commander Walters had said that Stone was to take a day off. Then he’d called and messaged Stone because he needed to know the exact process of how Stone made his lattes only for him to (for the first time ever) not to pick up his phone or answer any of his calls. This led him to going to Stone’s apartment to figure out why he wouldn’t pick up only to find that Stone had a fever and wasn’t resting like an absolute dumbass. Then he’d forced Stone to go to bed. Then he had to stay over so that he could aid Stone in his recovery. Now he was here. On the sofa. His back aching

Stone had  quite possibly developed his fever while he was drinking all of the beer cans and bottles that he’d cleared up.

Now here lies his internal debate, were the pet names and “love of my life” crap the  alcohol or the fever talking.

If it was the fever then he was just delirious, but if it was the  alcohol well... a drunk mind speaks a sober heart as the saying goes.

He shook his head; he’d already established that Stone was delirious,  there's no other reason for him saying all that. Stone didn’t like him like... that.

‘Much to my dis- WHAT THE-’

In his pondering, he’d shifted to face the tv only to be met face to face with a grey feline.

And a grumpy one at that.

Thinking back, he’d seen it earlier while grabbing the two water bottles from the kitchen. If memory served, it was lapping water out of  its bowl. The creature  must've slipped past him while he exploring and cleaning up the living room.

Sneaky bastard.

The feline let out a loud meow and  Robotnik realised that it was looking to him for food.

“ No I'm not feeding you go away.” he  whisper hissed at it.

Seemingly taking the hint, the cat hopped off of the coffee table and left the room and the doctor relaxed back into his previous position.

Until he heard paws and meows at Stone’s door.

Robotnik immediately hopped up off of the sofa and scrambled into the hallway.

“Fine ok! I’ll feed you just- don’t wake Stone  you stupid cat!” the whisper hissing was more whisper pleading now.

Looking back at the distressed man, the feline took their paws off of the door and sauntered into the kitchen.

Now his back was hurting again and he had a cat to feed.

Great.

He  begrudgingly followed the feline and saw the creature sat next to two bowls expectantly. 

Opening and closing a few of the cupboards, he found the one with the cat food inside and took out a can, opening it.

The doctor  grimaced at the smell and looked back at the animal with a  disgusted expression.

He took a fork out of the  utensils drawer and knelt down to empty the can into the bowl, his head turned away in a desperate attempt to escape the smell.

Once he was  done, he stood up from his crouching (his knees popping as he did) and plonked the fork into the sink and dropped the can into a small carrier bag that Stone had tied to one of the lower cupboards. 

Leaning against the side he looked down at the feline he caught a glimpse at the bowl they were eating from and saw “Pebbles” written on the front.

He snorted, of course Stone had called it Pebbles. 

Feeding Pebbles reminded him that he hadn’t eaten in roughly 36 hours, and that the only reason that he had eaten those 36 was because he’d stolen one of Stone’s granola bars while he was making a latte.

Crap. Stone was going to kill him.

‘Well he  doesn't have to know now does he? Wait what if my stomach growls while we’re talking then he’ll ask when the last time I ate was. That wouldn’t be good.’

Robotnik opened the fridge and browsed inside.

Surely Stone wouldn’t mind if he had a quick 3am snack, right? 

There wasn’t really anything that he didn’t expect, there was beer, wine,  vegetables , shredded cheese, sausages, milk, yogurt- the works.

After a long debate he settled on the shredded cheese.

He looked down at the cat with a handful of cheese hanging over his mouth, his head tilted back.

Pebbles had finished eating and was now looking at him like he was the disgusting one here.

“Don’t look at me like that.” he whispered at it.

It stared on  unaffected .

“I don’t care what you think ok.” he ate the cheese while squinting at the creature in an almost staring competition.

“I’m,” he paused to swallow, “I’m going to do what I want because I am a human and can do whatever I want, you on the other hand are just a stupid cat.”

Pebbles stared on still. 

“Again, I don’t care one bit.”

Still... unaffected.

Robotnik frowned and turned towards the fridge before frantically shoving the shredded cheese into his mouth and shoving it back in the fridge

“You see?” he said, swirling back around to face the feline, “Stone  doesn't even have to know.” 

He slipped out of the kitchen and shivered.

‘Those  cat's eyes are too damn judgemental for my tastes.”

He poked his arm back in the kitchen and flicked off the light, then the hallway light and then the living room light, leaving the living room only illuminated by the yellow light of the lamp to the right of the sofa.

Flopping down on the sofa again, he felt something poke into his back.

He flipped over and flicked back the duvet.

There, squidged between the cushions, was Stone’s phone.

‘Why does he have a flip phone? He knows very well that I despise outdated tech.’

He took it out and flicked it on.

Or at least he would’ve done if it wasn’t dead.

‘Outdated and dead, truly useless.’

Finding the plug socket already with its charger in, he put it on charge and rolled back onto the sofa from where he was  leaning over the side.

‘God  I ,”  Robotnik looked over at the clock on the wall and sighed, ‘3:44, great.’

Turning off the lamp, he slipped under the covers and took off his glasses and plonked them unceremoniously on the coffee table before  rolling on his side this time facing the sofa.

It was at this moment that the overwhelming smell of the apartment punched up his nose.

He was practically choked the realisation that everything smelt like Stone. The duvet smelled like Stone, the couch smelled like Stone, the pillows smelt like Stone- it was everywhere.

‘ Of course everything smells like Stone,  it's his apartment- he lives here. It’d make sense for everything to reek of him.’ he reasoned with himself.

His eyes became droopy as he let himself be comforted and relaxed by the smell of the agent surrounding him, slipping into slumber at last.

* * *

The light shining the window onto his eyes dragged him from his sleep.

‘Where the fuck am I- where's the lab- where's Sto-’

Ah yes, now he remembered. The memory of the night before made him let out an annoyed groan.

Sitting up on the sofa, he felt his back pop.

It was the best sleep of his fucking  life, what time was it?

“Sir you’re still here? It’s 3pm I thought you  would've gone back to the lab by now.”

Robotnik’s head shot up at the sound of Stone’s voice.

“Stone what are you doing out of bed you have a fever!”

The younger man was at the door to the living room, a white  bathrobe and black muscle shirt covering his body, pink slippers on his feet. 

“I just wanted to check if you were gone or not- and what time it was,  I don’t have my phone on me and  I don’t have a clock in my bedroom so I didn’t know what time it was.”

“Ah speaking of,”  Robotnik turned around in his seat and reached over the side of the sofa, grabbing the flip phone that he’d put on charge the night before, “Your  outrageously outdated phone.”

Stone perked up, “ That's where it was! Thank  you sir .”

The agent walked from the door to the bed and took the flip phone from the  doctor's hand.

The doctor in question shrugged, “It wasn’t that big of a deal, I'd recommend that you set it down at a safe distance before turning it on though, when I said I sent a lot of messages and called a lot I mean roughly 103 messages and 20 calls. You really should invest in a new  phone; I do hate outdated tech.”

“I know I know- but it serves its purpose doesn't it?”

Robotnik rolled his eyes and stretched, his shoulders popping as he did and his knees doing the  same he hopped out from under the duvet and out of his seat, grabbing and putting on his glasses as he walked over to Stone.

“Alright  alright don’t give me a headache with it just go back to bed you idiot.”

“Hey when did you wear glasses?”

“ So you notice my nail polish but not my glass- don't distract me now turn around go on shoo back to bed hurry up.”

The older man put a hand on Stone’s shoulder and turned him around, hurrying him back to his room similar to how he’d hurried him into his apartment.

“Sir  I really don’t think this is necessary, we should be getting ready to the lab now anyway we have a meeting with the  governors in around an  hou -”

“Stone when was I ever one to show up to governor meetings and not leave after roughly 5 minutes leading you to ask them to send you an email about it? It’s the same situation here except I don’t show up at all and they send an email purely out of routine and or pity.”

Stone sighed and let himself be taken to his bedroom.

“Besides,  I'm not letting you go to work when  you have a fever Stone! One you wouldn’t get any better and two y ou could contaminate everything!”

Pebbles wandered into the room as Stone plonked on the bed and was forced to lay down by  Robotnik .

“Frankly it’d be  irresponsible to let you go to work when you’re in this condition, now I'll be back in a second- don’t even think of moving from that position Agent!”

The agent in question mumbled a small “ It's  not like I have a choice.” as the doctor left the room and a certain feline jumped on the bed.

“ Oh hey  Pebbles how are you?” Stone asked the creature in the baby voice that he reserved for talking with the animal whilst scratching it underneath the chin.

The feline meowed and leaned into Stone’s touch as he moved from Pebbles’ chin to her ears.

“I’m back! If you  moved I'll be very mad with y- oh.”

Robotnik returned with a water bottle and some Ibuprofen only to find the agent cooing at the creature who’d had the audacity to shake him from his pondering and demand food from him.

“Ugh.”

“Oh- I don’t think you’ve met my cat ye-”

“No  no , I've met _ Pebbles _ .”

Stone flushed red- well- redder than he already was thanks to his fever.

“I uh, She’s a good cat.”

The doctor didn’t respond, he was fixated on the cat in Stone’s lap. Or more specifically, the hands running over her fur. He knew he shouldn’t be thinking like this, but he couldn’t stop his mind from racing. The way that the agent’s hands- hands of which had killed and injured many people with knives and guns alike- were running so  delicately over the felines fur, often massaging behind her ears.

Robotnik just couldn’t stop himself from imagining his own head in Stone’s lap. His experienced hands running through his hair, massaging his scalp in a way no  professional masseur or masseuse could.

“- vo ? Ivo are you ok?”

“ Wh \- Y-Yes  I'm fine! What have I told you about using my first name Agent?”  Robotnik was snapped back to reality and looked away from Pebbles and towards the younger man as he tried to push down the oh so familiar that had risen in his chest.

“I know I know, but you  weren't responding to Sir, Doctor or  Robotnik and I'm not allowed to move from my seat to see if you were ok plus if  I threw something at you you’d probably shout at me- or throw it back at me.”

“I... hmm.”

Stone knew he’d won and turned his attention back towards Pebbles.

“Anyway, it’s Ibuprofen time Stone.”

The agent groaned and looked back at the doctor, holding out a hand to grab the water and the medicine as  Robotnik walked to his bed.

At the loss of attention, the feline got out of Stone’s lap and laid down at the foot of his bed.

“You know doctor,  it's weird seeing you out of your work clothes.” Stone commented, taking the pills out of  its packaging.

Robotnik quirked an eyebrow.

“I mean, skinny jeans, a belt, black turtleneck, glasses and- albeit you  aren't wearing them now- doc martens? It's a whole different vibe. Glad you didn’t get rid of the jacket  though; it ties it all together.”

“I would wear this outfit at work but I don’t want people to see me like this, they could fall for me Stone.”

Stone flicked his eyes towards the doctor, cracking a smirk, “So you want me to fall for you?” 

“ Wh \- I-,” he swallowed, “I could say the same about you Stone, seeing you outside of a suit is rather odd.”

Swallowing the Ibuprofen with water, the agent pondered.

“Hmm, I suppose so.”

The older man looked over at the cat and scowled.

“Little bastard.”

Stone gasped and put the water bottle that he had just closed on the floor.

“ Don't be mean to her! She’s not a bastard.” He reached forward and scooped Pebbles up in his arms.

“She is a bastard! I was just trying to rest when she came up to me in my pondering and demanded food! Then when I denied her, she threatened to wake you up!”

The younger man scowled and pressed his forehead to the cats, only to have a paw try push him away as she squirmed in Stone’s arms.

“See? You ignore her and she demands  attention; you give her attention and she  ignores you! Little bastard!”

The agent rolled his eyes and let Pebbles go, “Reminds me of someone else  I know.”

“...Remember your place Agent.”

“How could I forget it.”

“I’m serious Stone! I could leave this apartment at any moment and leave you all alone. With a fever. And an annoying cat.”

“Then leave, I’m sure you have work to do anyway, I'll be fine on my own.”

Robotnik stared at the agent, his eyebrows furrowed and a hand on his hip.

“What was the last thing you ate and how long ago.”

Stone sighed, “ Uuuh ... probably... the  Mexican food that I had for dinner last night- around 7pm-ish if I had to guess.”

Robotnik’s eyes widened.

“Food! You need food! Breakfast- or is it lunch now? Who cares I need to find something for you to  eat. ”

“Sir please I can make food myself  I'm not  fiv -”

“Hmm what would you eat for breakfast. Eh I'll find something when I get into the kitchen. Speaking of,”  Robotnik turned on his heel and walked out the room, “to the kitchen!”

“Sir I- for  god's sake.”

…

“Does he even know how to cook?”

* * *

Stone leaned against the doorframe and watched Robotnik as he frantically tapped away at his phone, looking back and forth between his phone and the various items from cupboards and fridge all over his counter.

“I could go for some pancakes.”

Robotnik jumped and nearly dropped his phone, swirling around to face Stone.

“Stone! What are you doing out of bed? I told you to stay put!”

The younger man sighed and crossed the kitchen, looking at the items on the  counter.

“I figured I'd tell you what I want to eat rather than let you rave about my kitchen trying to figure out what to make me.”

The doctor scowled.

“Now we’d better clear everything that we don’t need away.”

“...What is it that we need?”

Stone turned away from where he was putting 6 half empty packages of Kraft shredded cheese.

“Have you never made pancakes before?”

“I-… no I  haven't made pancakes before.”

“Sir! This needs to change right now; you are making pancakes with me if it’s the last thing I ever do as your assistant.”

“Alrighty then.”  Robotnik took off his gloves and threw them onto the side, “Stone, what do we  need? ”

The pair spent the next twenty minutes putting things away, cleaning the dishes in the sink, getting out bowls, spoons and other pancake making  materials before setting to work.

Around 5 minutes later, Stone looked over at the doctor from where he was whisking a bowl of milk, butter and egg. He was practically beating the flour, sugar and baking powder into the bowl with his whisk. Stone had taken up mixing the softer stuff so that the doctor wouldn't spill it all over whisking it but his attempt to save his kitchen floor didn't turn out like he'd hoped.

“Sir you’re being  too harsh  stirring it, you need to be softer with it.”

Robotnik groaned and met Stone’s eyes, “Then how am I supposed to do it Agent? Come on show me.”

The agent paused and set down the baking tray, crossing over towards the doctor and stepping behind him, going up on his tip-toes, putting his head over his shoulder and placing his hands on the back of the doctors. The left one on the one holding the bowl and the right one grabbing the hand holding the whisk.

The older man’s heart started beating rapidly and his face heated up. God he was so lucky that Stone couldn’t see his face- and that he was so close to him. He was 75% sure that if Stone wasn’t practically pinning the doctor to him, his knees would’ve buckled.

“Now doc what you’re doing is beating into the ingredients, you won't get batter that way- or at least not efficiently. It’ll be too lumpy.” Stone started stirring, “But if you stir like this, the bowl tilted and everything all swirling together everything will properly mix- look! Even after a couple of seconds it’s becoming much easier to stir!”

Robotnik couldn’t hear him however, he’d zoned out feeling the agents body pressed against his. The feeling of his hands over his un-gloved ones for once sent tingles up his spine. He’d become putty in Stone’s hands, letting the younger man use him like a ragdoll to properly whisk the ingredients.

“Have you got it now sir?”

Robotnik blinked back to reality, “Uh- y-yeah I've got it now- thank you Stone.”

Stone narrowed his eyes at the doctor, “Are you sure you’re not the one with the fever here?”

The older man shook Stone off with a grunt.

“I’m already regretting letting you make pancakes with me and not ordering you to stay in your room.”

Stone only responded with a laugh.

And a beautiful laugh at that.

* * *

“Who would buy that? That lamp is  hideous !”

The pair were on the sofa, Pebbles at Stone’s feet. They’d finished making pancakes around 10 minutes ago and had moved to the sofa, now watching Auction Hunters while they ate said pancakes and as the doctor yelled at the tv about how ridiculous the items were.

“I wouldn’t be too sure about that sir.”

Robotnik rolled his eyes and turned away from the tv and back at the agent.

“Do you honestly believe someone would buy that wretched thing?”

“Well who knows, you never can know  what's going on in a  Floridians head.”

Sighing, the older man turned back towards the tv and took another bite of Stone’s pancakes ( Robotnik had finished his and had moved onto Stones ), his brow furrowed.

‘20.’ ‘30.’ ‘24.’

The  doctors eyes widened.

‘28.’ ‘25.’ ‘27.’

His fork slipped out of his hand and hit the plate.

‘26.’ ‘...Deal.’

Robotnik’s jaw dropped as the men on screen shook hands. He left his hunched over position at the coffee table and flopped back into the couch, bringing un-gloved hands to his face and running them down them in shock.

“Oh my god.” Stone brought a hand to his mouth to try and stop himself from laughing, his shoulders shaking, “They  _ bought it _ .”

Stone couldn’t handle the pure shock in the older  man's eyes and burst out laughing.

“BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OH MY GOD I  CANT I- SNRK- AHAHAHHAHA!"

It was like the doctor had gone deaf as he sunk further and further into the couch.

“OH MY- OH MY- THE PURE SHOCK IN YOUR VOICE I  CAN'T \- I- BAHAHHAHAHA!”

Robotnik was harshly brought back to reality as he blinked for the first time in ages and hoisted himself back up, whipping his head at the laughing agent, face flushed red in  embarrassment.

“ Oh shut up already! The lamp is so ugly how was I supposed to know that there was someone out there insane enough to seriously buy it to try make a profit!”

The younger man couldn’t stop laughing.

“I’M SORRY SIR IM SORRY IM-… SNRK... I-  BAHHAHAHAHAaho my- head-”

The doctors  embarrassed yet furious face quickly changed, now expressing concern.

“Stone?”

“I-I think it’s time for me to go back to bed.”

Stone shakily attempted to get to his feet but  Robotnik was on his feet and pulling him up before his arms gave out and he fell back onto the sofa.

Wordlessly the two men made their way to Stone’s bedroom.

The agent shrugged off his bathrobe and slippers (now only in a muscle shirt and boxers) and slipped back into bed.

“You can go back to the lab now sir it’sslike 6-pm? I can handle it from here; I have a feeling that I’ll be back at work right as r- ain tomorrow.”

The older man stared at him.

“Are you positive?”

Stone smiled foldly.

“Yesssir.”

Robotnik pushed himself off of the wall he was leaned against and left the room and Stone could hear the sound of the  t.v being turned off in the living room and Pebbles’ food bowl being filled up again before the doctor entered his bedroom again.

“Alright then I'll be on my way, don’t call me.”

“Hey  looove ?”

Letting out a sigh at hearing Stone’s  ridiculous name calling again, he turned to face him.

“Yes Stone?”

“I  apreciat-te all  tha ’ you’ve done for  meee while I’m  siiick , I  figurred that you’d  yel -el at me for being stupid enough to catch a f-fever but-  nO ! I  knoww that you think me  sayying that I love you  iss just meaningless rambling from a sick  mman but  it's true! I love you so much and so does not sick Stone! He  doesn’t say it in  fe -fear that you  won't return his affections or something like that but he does  lovve you and your antics no mat- ter how irritating it is to clean up or how long it takes to explain things to  govvernment people or whatever. I love you Ivo- and so does he.”

No response.

“Welll goodnight my lovve! I wishh you the best!”

“... Goodnight Stone.”  Robotnik replied, turning around and leaving the room, closing the bedroom door behind him and wordlessly putting his gloves, shoes and coat back on before opening the door to the apartment, slipping out into the hallway and making his way down the stairs.

After  leaving the apartment building, he rested against the brick wall and let out a breath he was unaware that he had been holding.

Maybe someday Robotnik could learn that someone could love him.

Maybe someday Robotnik could tell that someone that he loved them too.

And maybe, just maybe, he and that someone could someday live together, happily, spending hours upon hours on their couch laughing together.

Holding each other.

Kissing each other.

…

But that day was not today.

**Author's Note:**

> hhhhhhhhhhh no thots hed emptea


End file.
